He Promised Me Candy
by Starry Sky Tsuki and Tai-chan
Summary: Allen is dying of starvation and Kanda finds him sprawled sexily on the ground. What happens when you throw a promise of candy into the mix? Yullen, oneshot, NOT FOR HOMOPHOBES!


Disclaimer

All you stupid fags know I don't own any of the following characters. Only the plot. So why do you rub it in my face? [Runs away in tears to be consoled by Tsuki-chan.] Tsuki-chan: She doesn't own D. Gray Man! Strop hounding her! [I _love_ you!]

He Promised Me Candy!

"Arrrgh," The young silver haired boy groaned.

"I need food! " As he lie on the ground, Lenalee walked into his light. Lenalee's eye twitched.

"Go get something to eat then. Do you realize how late it is?" Lenalee glared and spoke with icy venom.

"Help me, Lenalee! I'm dying of starvation!" Allen screamed in his agony.

"Go politely ask Jerry for some food. Now!" Lenalee screamed in her own frustration.

Allen jumped off the ground revitalized and ran to the cafeteria. He slowed down considerably then came to a complete stop. What the hell was Lenalee wearing? It almost looked like a black and red skimpy piece of lingerie. I don't really want to know why either, he realized. Hopefully Komui won't find out. As Allen walked into the deserted cafeteria, stomach violently assaulted him.

"Jerry!" He called out.

No response.

"Jerry!"

No response again, Allen walked up to the counter but the chef was nowhere to be found.

"No, I can't die this way. I'm too young! Mana would be so disappointed. But I can't fight the pain anymore."

Allen slipped to the ground, "Goodbye, cruel world." He whispered through his pained trance,

"Moyashi! What's with all the damn noise? You-!"

The arousing sight before him cut off Kanda. There on the floor, sat Allen. His usually wide and vibrant eyes looked at him with heavy lids. His legs were spread wide open and Kanda had to resist his urge to run over there and rip those constricting pants off Allen. It was kind of shocking to Kanda. See, he'd always known that Allen was attractive but this was just on a whole different level.

"Kanda?" Allen spoke with his slurring. He actually looked and sounded very cute.

"Moyashi? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda tried to prevent his voice shaking. He really was trying his best not to jump Allen. Yes, he'd control him self. For now…

"I'm hungry." Allen said slurring his words even more now. Kanda breathed in as he heard these tantalizing words. He tried not to take the wrong meaning. He definitely didn't want to scare Allen off by trying to make Allen suck his di… Diaphragm? A plan formed in Kanda's mind slowly as a smirk crept onto his face

"I think I've got some candy in my room. I have some food in my mini-fridge too. In fact, I have some in my pocket now. " Kanda pulled out a Nutrigrain bar and several pieces of candy that were given to him by rabid fan girls.

"Food? Candy?" Allen floated over to Kanda and sniffed his hand. Kanda grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, and I've got more in my room." Allen was on his knees before Kanda. Kanda couldn't help but get flashes of Allen's naked chest in his mind. In Kanda's mind, Allen was doing fabulous things. Really nice. Kanda moved his hand around to adjust Allen's head to make it somewhat closer to his excited member.

"Ahhhhhh…" Allen moaned as he ate. Kanda gulped at the sight, it was even better than his fantasies. Kanda patted Allen's soft head and moved his away. Allen followed. This proceeded until Allen was practically being stuck in the face with his erection. He didn't even look to see what poking his cheek. Was Allen really that hungry, or was he ignoring Kanda's needs? Kanda kept moving and Allen kept following until they were eventually right in front of Kanda's room.

Kanda looked both left and right then swept the surprisingly light Allen into his arms. "What are you doing?" Allen screeched. "I just wanted to help you get to the candy faster." Kanda said, pretending to be hurt. "Thank you." Allen said and it was clear Allen didn't have suspicion in the world. Kanda carried him over to the bed.

"Where's the food?" Allen asked looking around Kanda's room.

"You'll get it." Kanda approached Allen swiftly but quietly. Then Allen turned his head to look at Kanda and he pounced.

"Kanda, what the hell are you doing?" Allen screeched. Kanda nuzzled his neck, "Don't you want food? Aren't 'cha hungry?" For my cock. The words were unspoken but hung in the air all the same. Kanda had whispered huskily and so softly that Allen felt a little action going on in his pants as well. Allen decided it would be best to answer as though he hadn't heard the hidden meaning in it.

"Yes, I'm hungry. But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing?" Allen blushed brightly. Kanda pinned Allen's hands down with one of his own. Kanda hovered over Allen and pulled the little red bow free from Allen's neck and began to quickly unbutton his shirt. Allen watched, mesmerized by Kanda's hands dancing around his chest.

"No, I want candy!" Allen screeched at the top of his lungs,

"I'll give you candy, if you do everything I want right now." Kanda smirked. Allen turned his head away to think about his options. Either way he was going to be fucked up the ass. By force or willingly. The answer was clear to Allen. He took a deep breath and looked at Kanda.

"Helllllllllllppppp! Help me! A mad man has dragged me to his bed! Nooooooooooo! I don't want this! He promised me candy!" Kanda laughed.

"If you want candy, I'll give you some of that nice and _real_ candy."

"Nooo! I like the fake stuff! Help me!"

Kanda looked at him and he actually looked kind of bored now, " I have sound proof walls."

" Fine. I'LL BREAK THE WALLS WITH SCREAMS FOR HELP EVENTUALLY!" Allen continued screaming.

"They're laced with innocence. No way you'll be able to break them."

"! -!" Kanda crushed his lips to Allen's and tugged down his pants hungrily. Allen struggled futilely. Kanda looked down at Allen's boxers and was deeply pleased. Allen had white cotton boxers on they even had a little flap in the front. Kanda, of course, stuck his hand into this flap eagerly. "Yeeeaaaahhhhh," Kanda moaned as he grabbed Allen's cock and rubbed his own up and down on Allen's thigh.

Allen looked down in a trance. Despite how Allen might say he felt it was clear he was just as aroused as Kanda. Allen jerked his hips trying to get Kanda to use some friction on him. Kanda started, all of a sudden, to stroke Allen's excited member. Allen panted and he started thrusting fast and then Kanda stopped. He just stopped. For no reason at all. Allen screamed in frustration. Kanda looked pleased with himself then completely removed his hand from Allen. He licked pre-cum off his fingers.

"Yum," Kanda smiled at Allen's look of disbelief. Kanda ripped open Allen's boxers and Allen went up like a spring. Kanda stood up and started to remove his own clothing until he in nothing else but a pair of silky black boxers. Kanda lied down beside Allen patiently. Allen lifted himself onto his elbows to look at Kanda.

"What?" Allen asked almost disappointed. Was Kanda finished already?

Kanda grinned widely, "Get on top of me." Allen said nothing and straddled Kanda's hips. Kanda smiled and pulled out his ponytail. "Feel free to grab my hair if I'm becoming a little bit too much for you," Allen looked bewildered. " Actually, pull my hair really hard even if you're not that horny." Allen was shocked at the wording in Kanda's phrase. That wasn't expected at all.

Before Allen could actually answer, Kanda was already bouncing Allen on top of him. He grabbed Allen's hips and threw his head up. He panted at every thrust. Allen gasped and cried out on top of him.

" Harder," Kanda complied. "Faster," Kanda groaned and started to pump faster. Allen put his hands on Kanda's warm chest.

"Oh, shitttttt," Allen moaned. Kanda continued bouncing but now his hand was stroking Allen's cock coaxing him to cum violently. Allen groaned and his ass cheeks tightened as he awaited his orgasm when Kanda once again… stopped. Allen screamed loudly and beat at Kanda's chest.

"You wanted it so bad, why won't you give it to me?" Allen screamed in frustration loudly. Kanda smirked.

"I told you what to do," Allen growled and fisted his hands into Kanda's hair and pulled tightly.

"Fuck you!" Allen screamed into Kanda's face before capturing his lips. Kanda cried out and bucked his hips and Allen fell off. Crouched at the end the bed where was thrown, Allen looked at Kanda only believing he'd gone too far. Kanda stared blankly up at the ceiling before turning his head to face Allen.

" Why'd ya stop, Moyashi?" Kanda said and frustration was hidden in his eyes.

Allen stared blankly, "What the _hell_ are you talking about, BaKanda? You bucked _me_ off!"

Allen was getting angry. Kanda chuckled, which was close as he was getting to full blown laughter. Kanda's mocking laugh, which was as wonderful as it was mean, was grating on Allen's last nerve.

" Come kiss me, Moyashi." Kanda's voice went from amused to horny in no time at all. It was so quick, in fact, that it shocked Allen and aroused him even more.

The cold air of the air conditioner swirled around the room raising goose bumps on Allen's body. "No." Allen said despite how much he really wanted to. Because it was clear that he was never getting the candy.

As if Kanda had read Allen's mind, he said, "You'll get your candy. I promise. Would I lie to you?" Kanda smirked and Allen thought, Hell yeah, you would. But his cynical thoughts couldn't seem to stop his body from moving.

Allen crawled over to Kanda hovered over him. "Yeah, Moyashi now just come give me a little kiss."

Wow, Allen thought, I never knew Kanda was such a homo/pedophile. Allen was a tad bit younger than Kanda but I don't believe it be could called pedophilia. But Allen's so cute; I think I'll let him get away with it.

Allen was pulled roughly into Kanda's chest. Allen exhaled sharply and Kanda inhaled at the exact same time. Allen felt his cheeks flush and Kanda sighed as Allen breathed in. Kanda chuckled at Allen's puzzled expression and kissed him. Kanda bent Allen's arm back at a far angle and Allen opened his mouth to cry out and Kanda took this cleverly planned advantage. Kanda searched his mouth looking for his deepest, most secret, dearest part that was in Allen's mouth. Allen moaned and felt the tight grip on his arm loosening and took this chance to put a hand on Kanda's chest.

Kanda trailed his hands down to Allen's hips and pulled it down to his own strong hips. Kanda sat up slightly and rocked his hips rhythmically and gripped one of Allen's ass cheeks firmly. Kanda put a hand behind his back and searched underneath a pillow. He moved his hand around and deepened his kiss with Allen, never releasing his butt for even a second. Kanda found what he was looking for just as Allen snaked his arms around Kanda's shoulders. Kanda prepared himself and slid a finger into Allen's ass. Allen gasped and almost pulled away but Kanda grabbed his head and held him. Kanda spread the lubrication he'd pulled out from under his pillow all around the inner layer of Allen's asshole.

Allen squealed. "That's really cold, Kanda!" Kanda smirked into the kiss and slid another finger in and pumped Allen slowly. Allen moaned in a deranged form of _pain_ and _pleasure_. I think I'd like to call it _pleasure_. Kanda added a third finger and Allen cried out and lifted up his head and Kanda's lips praised his exposed neck. Kanda took this sound as appreciation and he added a fourth finger. Allen cried out and his eyes were watering.

" Kanda, I don't want to do this. You're dick is a lot bigger that just four fingers. And _that_ hurts like hell." Kanda paid him no attention. He lowered his boxers and turned Allen around. As much as Allen was complaining his body was perfectly compliant.

Kanda pushed Allen down onto all fours. Kanda held Allen's waist and put the head of his cock at the beginning of the fine swell of Allen's ass. Allen panted and Kanda slid on through Allen's butt cheeks. Kanda grabbed the bottle of lube poured it over his cock and Allen's soft ass cheeks. Kanda tried to get a grip on himself but couldn't and ended up spreading the thick clear lubrication in between Allen's ass with his own excited member. Allen pushed back onto Kanda and Kanda slapped his ass sharply and said,

"Hell no, Moyashi. I'll decide how I want you to take it." Allen groaned but Kanda grunted in response. Kanda sheathed himself in Allen quickly when Allen was just started to lose hope.

Allen cried out in yet again, pain and pleasure as Kanda just cried out in his intense pleasure. He restrained himself and pumped slowly, more gently for Allen. He thrust slowly with Allen groaning underneath him before he released the need that Allen must be feeling. He reached a hand down and grabbed Allen's balls roughly and kissed his neck. Allen groaned and his arms collapsed under him and he fell down at the waist as Kanda stroked him. Kanda grunted and pulled at Allen's hair to pull him back up.

"Yeah, Moyashi. Take it like the man you pretend to be." Allen roared and got back up and began pushing back on Kanda. Allen growled, "Faster!" Kanda chuckled mockingly and complied. "Harder!" Kanda slammed into Allen.

Allen groaned, "Is that really as hard as you can go?" Kanda pumped harder and stroked Allen faster. Allen felt warm fire pooling in the pit of his stomach. Allen felt thick spurts of Kanda's cum fill him to the brim. Kanda roared angrily on top of Allen. Allen felt the pool of fire explode in a burst of flame and he came violently into Kanda's hand. They collapsed together onto the bed.

Allen managed to croak out through his hazy pleasure, " Candy?" Kanda laughed, " You're not getting any mother fucking candy. Don't be so stupid, Moyashi." Kanda pressed himself into Allen firmly but managed to snake his arms around Allen's underside. Allen sighed, really he knew all along that he wasn't getting any damn candy but this didn't quench his need for revenge.

Allen thrust his elbow into Kanda's jaw and jumped up screaming when Kanda pulled away from him. " The fuck, Moyashi?" Allen ripped the blanket out from underneath Kanda's very nice backside left the room screaming and holding his crotch. " He promised me candy!" Allen screamed as he tore through the wind on his way down the stairs. Kanda sat up in his bed holding his sore and aching jaw and smirked. " Cute, Moyashi. You'll come back though."

On his way down the stairs, Allen ran into Lenalee and Lavi but he didn't stop and screamed, "HE PROMISED ME CANDY!" Lenalee blinked and Lavi snaked his arms around her waist. They burst out laughing and Lenalee choked out, " Was his ass red and shiny?" Lavi chuckled and pressed his groin into Lenalee's side.

" Don't know, don't care. But I think I'm ready for another round." Lenalee giggled and they headed upstairs and were assaulted with the sensual sight of Kanda in crinkled silk boxers, holding a bag of candy.

You know want to click that sexy review button. Go on, play with the little smexy button. She/he loves when you play with her/him. Please? I know you'll make the right choice, honey-bunny. ;) I LOVE YOU!


End file.
